roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Graymist
Roleplayed by: katherinerose132 - A gray she-cat with a white paw and piercing purple eyes. She has a crush on Appleclaw. Currently inactive. General Information Cat Name: Graymist Gender: She-cat Personality: Unknown, but she seems shy and loving for the most part. She's loyal to her clan, maybe even the most loyal before she died, which was Flowerstar's reasoning for making her her temporary deputy. Pelt of your cat: A gray she-cat with a white paw and piercing purple eyes. Crush: Appleclaw Mate: Appleclaw Kit(s): Forestkit, and some others Rank: StarClan Member 'History' Graymist's time in RoseClan starts off at the very beginning of the roleplay. She is the deputy of the clan, despite no sense whatsoever in even just a little bit of leadership. She is first seen in the roleplay when Flowerstar pads up to her, a greeting rumbling in her throat. Graymist responds giddily that she didn't see her leader there, and Flowerstar soon suggests she go talk to Appleclaw, a former loner who had saved her from a badger not so long ago. While nervous and jittery, remembering her "duty" to the clan as a deputy, walks over to the tom. Graymist takes a seat in front of a rock that Appleclaw is sitting up, and dreamily says hello. The tom jumps off and replies with a 'how are you.' The two have a short conversation, before Appleclaw bolts out at the mention of an attacking fox. Graymist panics and chases after her desired tom, scared for his life if he gets hurt. The she-cat proves to be a great fighter, and bites and claws at the fox, much more fierce than before. However, when Asylumfall, the former BloodClan cat, is tossed aside like a ragdoll, Graymist darts in and starts to panic massively when she realizes the injuries. But when she's not looking the fox plans another attack and slashes her belly open. She cries out and yelps for Appleclaw's assistance. Appleclaw pulls Graymist to camp after the fox attack has ended, tears falling from his eyes in fear of his deputy and campanion clanmate. While the she-cat is unconcious, he reveals he loved her all along, and is terrified of losing her under his arrogant and brave act. Graymist wakes up at this very moment, much to the tom's displeasure and panic, and she squeezes out that she can only hope RoseClan keeps their pride to the very end. After a silent conversation of eye contact and nervous eyelids flickering, the gray she-cat jumps to her paws and bolts off. She comes back soon and collaspses. Appleclaw fetches the poor she-cat a rabbit, and she thanks him softly, saying she had tried to get to the fresh-kill pile beforehand, but she didn't have the best of luck and didn't even get ''any prey to bring back. After a hearty conversation, Appleclaw comes close to confessing, but he doens't ever come to it and cuts himself off with a "nevermind." Finally, Appleclaw tells Graymist his love for her. She actually isn't that happy, and is nervous because she worries about her duties to the clan. However, the tom explains in a hurry that being deputy doesn't mean you can't be happy. All at once, Graymist tackles him to the ground, saying she'll be his mate forever. The two share a loving moment before they head back to camp. Once they head back to camp, Graymist is overjoyed and feels excited to tell Flowerstar about the great news. After she does, Graymist thinks about having kits and smiles to herself. The two go hunting not so long after. Many moons later, Gryamist is standing in her den, when a bolt of pain shoots through her. She gives birth to four kits; Forestkit, Petalkit Sassykit but, Streamkit Silentkit BUT, and Graykit, named after Graymist herself by Appleclaw. Not too long after, Graymist is sitting in her den when a sharp hiss comes from the back of the den. She runs out of the nursery with her kits. When she walks in on a loner tom-cat attempting to murder her mate, she screeches and most of the Clan comes to the rescue. It's not long before Graymist is out in the forest, when a fox attacks. She's a clumsy fighter due to the weight of ehaustion and the act of old age taking it's toll on her. She is slaughtered right then and there, with one last wish; ''"Oh StarClan, please take care of my kit and let Appleclaw as well...I won't be able to anymore."